Fire Emblem Q&A FE07 and FE08
by ExDeltaShadowz
Summary: Welcome to the FE Labs Question and Answer service! Ever had a question you wanted to know about FE07 and FE08? Never fear! Here at FE Labs, our professional research and answer teams brave storm and shine to procure the right answers! Shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody.

-crickets chirp-

Lyuna: Err, I don't think they care much.

Sigh... Never mind... R&R please...

I came up with this when I was horsing around with my friends and asking each other "What if...?" in Fire Emblem style. As of now, I am considering making this a multi-chaptered fic. But I only have 6 questions, so yeah. And if the questions offend you...

GOMENASAI!!

--

**Fire Emblem Q&A – FE07 and FE08**

--

Welcome to the FE Labs Question and Answer service! Ever had a question you wanted to know about FE07 and FE08? Never fear! Here at FE Labs, our professional research and answer teams brave storm and shine to procure the right answers! Shall we?

1. What if Neimi died? What would happen to Colm? _RubyEyes_

A. After posing some questions to the subject, we studied the information retrieved from the subject's answers and used this data to construct a simulation of the subject. After several malfunctions in the simulation leading to an emotionless sim-thief, we scrapped this project and built a new one. We are proud to present to the world our findings.

Upon observing our sim-Colm's reactions, we learnt that if Neimi is removed from the thief's life, he would go into an instant state of depression. He would also hallucinate and stare into the distance, waving dreamily at a non-existent archer. Thus, we advise that you do not send your pink-haired archer into life-threatening battles. Unless you like an emo thief. Then yes, go ahead.

2. If the scientists and researchers at FE Labs could go into FE07 and FE08, what would they do? _Fubuki_

A. A majority of our scientists would go into FE08 and give the Silver Knight a tight slap on the face for his third Support Conversation with the Princess Eirika and the BORING second one. However, there is one exception. The eccentric leader of our Research Department would rather make the rogue Rennac down a love potion while facing the Princess L'Arachel. Weird girl.

As for FE07, every single member of FE Labs would rather play matchmaker between the archer Wil and the Pegasus knight Florina. At least we agree on something.

3. Why can't I achieve a Rennac/ L'Arachel pairing? _InnocentIllusion_

A. Well, this has something to do with the fact that-

Blame it all on Rennac. End of story.

4. I found an item called _Cupid's Bow_ in my FE07 & 08 games. What does it do? _MistCleric_

A. Congratulations, MistCleric! You are the lucky owner of not just one, but **two** _Cupid's Bows_! This item is an extremely coveted item in inner Fire Emblem circles! It has powers succeeding even the prowess of-

My sincerest apologies. Our eccentric RD leader got hold of your question. Allow me to explain this in a more logical way.

The _Cupid's Bow_ is an extremely rare and highly sought after item that appears only once in a blue moon. It, as its name suggests, can be used to matchmake two lucky individuals, such as Wil and Florina or Rennac and L'Arachel, thus unlocking Support Level S. Use your newfound power wisely.

...

And... If you don't want it...

Our RD leader does.

5. **HELP! SOS SIGNAL! **Something's gone wacko with my game! Suddenly, Matthew and Guy are able to unlock Support Level S! And this is before Leila dies! WHAT'S GOING ON?! _WinterScent_

A. Oh no. The worse has happened. WinterScent, we are very, very sad to have to convey this message to you. A yaoi fangirl has gotten hold of your game and done something to its programming. Continue monitoring your in-game characters. If it's just the two of them, then notify us and we'll send over a solution through email. However...

If Lord Jellywood and Hector start acting intimately, there's nothing we can do. You'll have to... gulp Restart your game. Our deepest condolences and apologies.

6. I dunno if this is a glitch, but suddenly the characters in my game are phasing out of the cartridge and befriending me! They even ganged up on the neighbourhood bullies! What's happening? Is this a glitch, or what? _Child of Morning Sun_

A. WHAT?! You should be rejoicing! Who CARES if it's a glitch or not?

_Distant voices are heard in the background._

"_LEADER! Stop taking over the answer column and get back to work!"_

"_NO! NEVER!"_

_There are sounds of a scuffle, a loud crash, and then a chair topples over._

Our Answer Column for today ends here. Please send in any other queries you may have to our email at or call our hotline, 1800-FELABS. Thank you for choosing FE Labs and not our cheap rival service.

"_Restrain her! Don't let her get away, no matter what it takes!"_

Hey guys? The Answer Column is supposed to be ending?

"_Let. Me. GO!!"_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

Oh, to heck with this.

--

This just took bud in my mind. I was obliged to post this.

Lyuna: Obliged to whom? Yourself or your lecture pad?

Quit teasing, Lyuna.

The eccentric RD leader is supposed to be me. Based on Komui from D.Gray-Man. P

Flames will be given to Joshua for training practice. He's getting a little rusty.

Um... Questions, please? And reviews would be nice, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you to all the people who contributed questions!

Lyuna: That's Faleron, CrossCrucifix(who's counted as part of your bunch of friends), you, your bunch of friends... Yeesh, this fic is unpopular.

-Emo- I hate my muse... Queen of rubbing salt into my wounds...

Lyuna: Why, thank you.

That wasn't a compliment...

Oh yeah, the _Cupid's Bow_ thing was a reference to Greek and Roman mythology. My friends and I were joking around about matchmaking FE couples and designing an item for that purpose. So we came up with the _Cupid's Bow_. Sorry for not explaining, Faleron.

Alright then, on with the questions!

--

**Fire Emblem Q&A – FE07 and FE08**

--

1. What would happen if Joshua's unique and uniquely awesome hat got incinerated by a passing Elfire? _ Faleron_

A. Trust us on this one, Faleron. You don't want to attempt this. We approached our scientists to try and carry out this experiment. Apparently, they had tried to remove Joshua's hat from his head before, and... Let's just say the results were disastrous.

As our Research Department doesn't want to lose their lives over a silly experiment, we've put our heads together to come up with several possible answers, one of which includes the prince of Jehanna going berserk and throttling the sage/mage who cast the Elfire. Another one is that he would lose his cool, go insane and start acting like a small boy. So _don't_ get his hat incinerated, folks. To reverse his condition, you'll have to go to the end of the world and back to get him an identical hat.

2. When I place Colm next to Neimi, when enemies attack him, his critical hit rate is higher than when I place him alone by himself. Why is this so? _ AutumnSilence_

A. Ah. Well. This is a rather tentative subject. It has something to do with the fact that all males have this so-called ancient sense of chivalry, thus obliging them to protect the supposedly weaker females. Add that to the fact that Colm can only get a Support Ending with Neimi...

Well, let's just say that male units tend to show off. _Especially_ when placed next to their loved ones.

3. What happens to the steeds of mounted units when they're rescued? _ Natsu_

A. Nobody will ever know how a Rogue is able to rescue a Troubadour, horse and all. That is all we can say for now. Despite constant researching and attempts to build a teleporter, we still have not found the mystic reason behind this baffling piece of news. It, like how empty vulneraries and elixirs manage to disappear, shall remain a mystery forever more.

4. What would happen if (_dramatic pause)_ Gilliam turned EMO? _ CrossCrucifix_

A. _Cries in the background._

"_The horror! THE HORROR!"_

"_Please, don't make us do this! WAAAAAAAH!"_

As you can see, the Research Department wasn't very willing to undertake the task of answering the question. After reading through the possibilities, we found out why.

CrossCrucifix, we hate you for making us do this. Just so you know.

P-possibility 1: He starts playing a guitar... and singing.

P-p-p-possibility 2: H-he uses his lance to cut his wrists.

P-possibility 3 –

"_WE DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!!"_

Due to a shortage of questions and the... disturbing question posed by CrossCrucifix(we still hate you, for the record), our answer column will be coming to an end for today. Nevertheless, we will still try our best to answer any other questions that attract your interest. Once again, please send in any other queries you may have to us by calling our hotline, 1800-FELABS. Thank you for choosing FE Labs.

--

Yup. I hate you, CrossCrucifix.

By the way, the original answer for that question was to have him play a guitar and sing something like 'Teardrops On My Guitar'. This freaked me out so I changed it.

And yes, in my case, Colm's critical rate goes up when I position him next to Neimi. Was he trying to show off or something? I may never know.

Joshua found himself a Runesword so flames will be murdered brutally from afar. And I'm serious.

Reviews and Questions, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Err, just so you know? I actually... don't have FE07. Yes, it's true. I'm relying on a friend of mine to find her copy and lend it to me. CrossCrucifix, as much as I hate you for the disturbing question, that's you. I only have FE08, and I haven't even completed that yet. Only on Chapter 19; Last Hope. Hopefully, by the time I submit this chapter, I'd have gotten at least a chapter further. Hopefully.

So... for the questions I don't understand, I'll be saving them for later. That okay with you?

Lyuna: Did you know she killed Innes in the chapter she recruited him? And that was on Easy mode, in Eirika's journey. He was killed by a Pegasus Knight. –blinks innocently-

LYUNA! I'M GOING TO _STRANGLE_ YOU!

Lyuna: Yeah, yeah. Keep talking.

Let's get on with the questions before Lyuna loses her life. –clutching several tomes behind her back-

--

**Fire Emblem Q&A – FE07 and FE08**

**--**

1. Whenever a Bael (or Elder Bael) attacks Artur, he won't counter, and when I have him attack it, he won't attack at all! Is this a game glitch? _ShinigamiXIII_

A. ARE YOU INSANE?! Have you no idea what you've done?! How on Magvel did you-

Apologies. That was the rabid Artur fangirl of our Research Department. It appears that we have a large rabid FE-fan population. For instance, mention certain pairings around the RD Leader and she'll either kill you with blasts of magic or start chattering away in your ear. On with the answer.

It is stated in Artur's Support Conversation C with Lute that he has a 'mild' fear of spiders. Apparently, his fear _wasn't just mild_. The scientists of our RD managed to recreate a scene of his past, specifically, the time where Lute unleashed a small army of spiders in his room. His reaction, you ask?

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Apparently, he screams like a little girl facing a bully on the playground.

2. What would happen if Serra travels to Magvel and there she meets with L'Arachel? _Mistic girl_

A. ... You scare us, Mistic girl. For the sanity of the units in Magvel, I hope this never happens. Ever.

_Several scientists hastily destroy their plans of building a multi-dimensional portal while whistling innocently._

Well, seeing as the two healers are so... flamboyant, there's a high possibility that the two will either become best of friends, much to their escorts' chagrin, or they'll attempt to strangle each other out of annoyance. You don't want this to happen, do you? No? Well, good.

3. If Matthew and Guy could see the fics written about them (eek), what would their response be? _Holliequ_

A. Uh... Um... Err... Well, let's see...

"_QUIT STALLING FOR TIME AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

Well, our scientists were rather intrigued by this question and they haven't finished their extensive research yet so-

"_What are you talking about? The required documents are right here."_

... Drat.

From what is stated on these research materials, Matthew would be more likely to laugh the stories off, whereas Guy would turn red, take up the nearest usable blade he can find and go off on a fiction-author massacre. Thus, if your characters ever phase out of their games, don't let them read anything regarding them. Not even your own works.

4. WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY GAME?! Lyn won't move - every time I try she says something about a traitorous backstabbing person and how she'll kill him if it's the last thing she does. Help! ( _Rioku243_

A. Might that traitorous backstabber be Lord Hector of Ostia? If it is, then we now understand the plight that you're in. It is evident that Lyn has just shared Support Conversation C with Hector. Worry not, this will soon wear off and she'll be fuelled by her goal to prove him wrong to fight. Then, if you allow her to spend more time around the blue-haired lordling, you might just be able to raise the Support Level they share to 'A'. **Warning:** Not advised for pairing haters.

5. What if Rennac really liked L'Arachel from the start? _CrossCrucifix_

A. FINALLY you ask a normal question! I was starting to think that I'm the only LaRen pairing fan around here!

"_SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK, LEADER!"_

Ahem. Apologies. Our RD Leader is an avid LaRen fanatic.

Well, our Tactics Department agreed to collaborate with our Researchers to come to a conclusion and this is what they found after blocking all other possible escape routes and planting L'Arachel at the end of the final one.

Instead of running away from L'Arachel like he normally does in the game, he would actually run towards her.

"_MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!! I WANT THAT COPY OF THE GAME!"_

"_L-leader! Get back here! You still have paperwork unfinished!"_

"_NO!! I MUST GET THAT GAME!!"_

_Suddenly, there is a loud explosion._

Ugh. Our RD Leader appears to have blown up the laboratory – _again_. We have time for one more question before I need to leave and help to restrict that insane girl, so...

6. Why does a Runesword use magic at close range too? _Zeratoth_

A. Well, this is quite simple. A Runesword is not a magic sword; it is simply imbued with Elder Magic. Thus, it does not quite function like a normal sword, but instead makes use of its inner dark magic to attack others and steal away their HP.

I must be off to restrain our RD Leader again. I really should have chosen a better job, shouldn't I?

--

Yay...

Oh yeah, I completed my copy of FE8!

Reviews and Questions please... Joshua hit Level 20 and I now allow him to use Audhulma. Bye bye flames!


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Hey all. Delta's here with an author's note. And down with serious writer's block. Would it help if you guys contributed just a little bit more of questions for FE Labs? Please?

Oh yeah, I'm currently writing a sort-of original version of Fire Emblem called Gems of Eternia. Ought I to post it on site? Also, in not Fire Emblem plans, I'm writing a Pokémon fic based in Singapore. Yes, Singapore. I live there. Should I post that?

Also, I'll have a great deal more writing time seeing as my major exams are over. Thanks for your co-operation.


	5. Recruitment Form

I'm sorry, everybody. I know that some of you added this story to your alert list. Well, this isn't an update. It's a recruitment form.

I've been really, really busy with school work and whatnot. I may not be able to write up the next few chapters and I need somebody who's played FE07, is willing to check the reviews for new questions and has a good sense of humour. It would really, really help me if you could help out with this. The person who is chosen will be placed in charge of all further FE07 questions (and maybe FE08 ones if I'm having writer's block). Please give me your email so I can contact you to discuss any questions I have answers for. Also, as something like an entrance exam, you need to fill out a form of sorts and answer one question in the funniest way you can think of. No double sending, so once you've sent the form to me, you're past the point of no return. My email is on my profile, so please email me your answers if you're willing. Thank you all so, so much.

I'm really, really sorry, everybody. I swear I'll update when I get a chance. The next update – hopefully – will contain my new partner.

**Recruitment Form**

Name/How you wish to be known:

Gender:

Why you think you should be selected:

Other things you think I should know (like fave game, fave FE pairing, basically any random stuff):

Answer the following question:

What if the characters from FE7&8 were your high school classmates? What would happen? Include any funny scenarios you can think of. No limit on creativity.


End file.
